Simple 2
'''Simple 2 '''is the eleventh episode of the first season of OMCFA. Plot At the beginning, Ben destroys Homestuck. He and Obama then go to hang out with Marriland when Marriland gets a call that his brother Edison has been abducted by the Stalinsapiens. The Canada Club refuses to help, so Ben and Obama offer to instead. They fly the Obamacopter to Sovietonia, where they are shot at. When they land, the Red Commander takes them to the palace, where he meets up with the Blue Commander. Edison arrives, safe, as the gang is confronted by the leader of the Stalinsapiens, Xaven. Xaven explains that the statue Ben destroyed freed him from imprisonment and allowed him to take over the planet again. However, the Commanders turn on him, explaining that Ben's return ignited a spark of rebellion against the evil dictator. The gang flees, and Xaven follows, begging for a ride off planet. The team votes to allow it, but as they leave, he turns on them and steals the Obamacopter. He and Ben fight, with Ben eventually knocking him out. Ben then flies to the palace and kills both Commanders. Xaven arrives, and after a brief fight, Ben uses Gravattack to crush him into a black hole. As Ben demands that they leave, Probity from Simple arrives and explains that her species ages fast, and also that she's now in charge. Ben doesn't give a fuck and the gang leaves. On Earth, an annoyed Ben tries to beat up Evil Shocksquatch. When Good Maltruant informs him that ES isn't home, he beats Good Maltruant up instead. Back on Sovietonia, Evil Shocksquatch enters Probity's palace and steals a Crystal Skull that had been impersonating a soldier. Intermission Ben turns into Onionstache, but Gaben eats him. Slice of Life with JK Simmons Chris Chan comes to JK Simmons asking for help vandalizing a Sonic Boom display. JK Simmons is hesitant, but Mr. Beck threatens him into helping. He does so, and Chris gets arrested. At home, he tries relaxing, but Ancy arrives and asks him to write Ehvent Horizon. Iris out. Impact *Ben turns into a bunch of aliens for the first time in FA *Ben turns into Terrathspin for the first time *Xaven, the Stalinsapien commanders, Probity, and Edison are introduced *Mr. Beck is introduced in FA *Red Antigravitesla is introduced. Characters Characters *Ben Tennyson *Barack Obama *Homestuck Employee *Marriland *Fred Patelliday *Edison T. Crux *Probity *Ferrick Wyatt *Good Maltruant *Gabe Newell *JK Simmons *Chris Chan *Mr. Beck *Jerkop *Ancy Villains *Stalinsapien Soldiers *Red Commander *Blue Commander *Xaven Aliens *Heatblast *Lil' Cannon *Antigravitesla x2 *Cannabis *Gutrot *Sandbox *Buzzshock *Rath *Terraspin *Terrathspin *Kamikaze *Molestache *Anemonesting *Gravattack *Fasttrack *Rocks *Onionstache Gallery SI4.png SI7.png SI14.5.png SI20.png SI25.png SI33.png SI38.png SI43.png SI52.png SI63.png SI73.png SI89.png SI92.png SI98.png SI104.png SI105.png SI110.png SI124.png SI130.png SI137.png SI141.png SI148.png SI150.png SI158.png SI164.png SI165.png SI166.png SI167.png SI170.png SI183.png SI188.png SI192.png SI197.png SI200.png SI208.png SI213.png SI215.png SI216.png SI219.png SI224.png SI227.png SI229.png SI230.png SI235.png Category:FA Episodes Category:FA Season 1 Episodes Category:Evil Shocksquatch and the Crystal Skulls Arc